Does He Know It's Christmas?
by Pricat
Summary: Alt Doof is trying to wreck Christmas in the 1st Dimension but Platyborg learns about friendship and Christmas spirit while helping Doof and the others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know December is a month away but listening to the Glee version of Do they Know it's Christmas and it made me imagine about Platyborg.**

**In this story, Platyborg was kicked out of his dimension but ends up in the 1st Dimension and it's December but Doofy finds him and decides to take him in but when Alt Doof tries to ruin Christmas, they along with Perry and Agent L have to save the holiday.**

* * *

It was mid December, as Doof was walkimng home from shopping, as he'd bought a few things from thw store, but he was feeling a little blue, as Perry had gone to Colorado with his family.

But his backpack was open, as somebody was growling metallic like, as he turned around seeing a familiar somebody from the 2nd Dimension, as it was Platyborg.

He looked tired, and most of his metallic body were frozen from being out in the cold but he was on the verge of passing out.

Doof knew that Platyborg needed somewhere safe and warm, where he'd be cared for, but made up.

He then headed to his apartment through the snow but was going to take care of things, but sighed seeing decorations making him feel better inside.

He then entered the building, as he went into the elevator and was hearing Platyborg coughing slightly, but understood as he was very curious about how he'd gotten here.

His train of thought was halted as the bell pinged, as the elevator doors opened, but he smiled opening the door to his penthouse, but he put his groceries on the kitchen counter, but went to tend to Platyborg.

"Don't worry Platyborg, I'm gonna take care of ya." he whispered.

He then placed him in a pet bed, and put it near the fire so Platyborg would warm up after being out in the cold for so long.

Doof then went to make himself dinner but made something for Platyborg, in case he woke up but smiled, as he saw the Christmas tree in the living room which he hadn't decorated yet.

"Maybe Christmas is sending me a sign." he said.

* * *

Vanessa smiled, as she got out of the cab outside her Dad's apartment, as the Gothic young adult was visting for the holidays, as she was excited about being with her Dad, as she was at college for the last couple of months but had a feeling.

She then entered the building, seeing the decorations made her feel like a little kid, as she then came onto her Dad's floor but she then saw her Dad asleep in his room asleep.

He had his arms wrapped around a plush of Perry, making her kiss her Dad's forehead.

She was also curious about the metallic platypus in the living room was, but would ask him in the morning, when he woke up.

She had this feeling this Christmas would be special.


	2. Resisting Alt Doof

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Splatman for reviewing and glad you enjoy it so far.**

**Vanessa learns about Platyborg after he wakes up, but Alt Doof is angry seeing them enjoying Christmas and plans to ruin it by going to the North Pole and telling that the world is bad.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, as he remembered he'd been wandering the streets and knowing that nobody would help him but he saw something he remembered from long ago.

_A christmas tree..._

_I haven't seen one since Alt Doofus banned Christmas back home, because of his dumb train, but maybe this time will be different._

He felt very unlike himself and found himself in a pet bed, with a warm teal blanket wrapped around him, as he was coughing and sneezing.

But then he heard footsteps, as his senses were on high alert but relaxed, seeing a young adult wearing black pyjamas with skulls over them.

"Hey, you okay?

Who're you?

Did my Dad make you, to comfort him?

When Perry's not around?" Vanessa asked him/.

Platyborg shook his head, as he was feeling dizzy, as she put a hand to his metallic forehead, but it felt warm.

"You're very sick, whoever you are.

Let me get my Dad, as he can help." she told him.

"Tell me what, baby girl?

Oh, Platyborg's awake!" she heard Doof say.

Vanessa was curious, hearing the cybernetic platypus's name, but was curious about him.

"Dad, did you make Platyborg?" she asked.

"I'll tell you over breakfast, baby girl.

It's a long story." Doof told her as they went into the kitchen.

* * *

But in the 2nd Dimension, Doof had ginished his prison sentence, after enslaving the entire Tri-State Area because he wanted his beloved Choo-Choo, but he saw that in the 1st Dimension, his softer 1st Dimension self was preparing for Christmas.

He was annoyed, as for him Christmas wasn't fun but was prepared to ruin Christmas .

He then saw that Platyborg was there, as he could use his help.

An evil smile crossed his face, getting to work.

* * *

Platyborg was stunned seeing Vanessa place a bowl on the floor near him, as it had warm oatmeal but it smelt delicious and was stunned, as mobody had ever done something nice for him before, as a tear fell from his eye.

"This should help warm you up a little, Platyborg.

i'm sorry your life was scrwed up, by my Dad's alter self.." she told him.

The cybernetic platypus smiled a little, as he liked this woman, as he was eating sipping oatmeal as he liked that taste, as he'd never been given this food by Alter Doof but he felt warmer.

He then saw a portal open, making him nervous as he saw Alter Doof, but Doof and Vanessa saw the cybernetic platypus shiver, but the one eyed man smiled.

"General Platyborg, why would you even come here, when I need you?" he said.

Doof was angry, hearing his alter self be so mean towards Platyborg, but saw the cybernetic platypus hug his leg.

"I want you to help me take over Christmas, Platyborg." he said.

Vanessa was shocked, along with her Dad and Platyborg, but the cybernetic platypus yjrm suckerpunched Alt Doof, sending him off his feet.

"Let me guess, that's an no?" Alt Doof said getting up.

He then scowled, leaving the apartment, but Doof noticed that the tree was wrecked, but the decorations were intact.

"We can get an new tree, guys." Vanessa toLD HIM.

Doof agreed, as they were getting ready to leave, but the cybernetic platypus was still feeling ill, but was in the young Goth adult's arms as they left but were getting into the car, but she'd wrapped him up in his Gothic skull blanket.

Doof smiled, as Platyborg was on Vanessa'slap as she was relaxing him but saw him curious as Christmas music was playing on the car radio.

She knew that he didn't know about about Christmas but she would tell him when they got back, from going to the tree lot.

T


	3. Wanting To Help Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and Perry's back to help yake care of Alt Doof, but curious about what Platyborg being with Doof, but he's shocked by what Doofy tells him and wants to help Platyborg.**

* * *

Vanessa smiled, as she saw her Dad bringing in the tree, as Platyborg was watching curiously as he sort of remembered his family doing it, before Alt Doof banned the holiday.

But he then heard the door open as Perry walked in wearing snowboarding goggles and a mini purple parka mimicking the one Doofy wore.

Vanessa smiled, seeing her Dad hug him as he'd missed him but wondered what he was doing here.

"Monobrow informed me of what your alter self is up to, so I had to come at once, even though Phineas and Ferb wanted to help, I had to tell them to stay because I don't want them hurt." he said using his translattor.

Platyborg smiled sadly, hearing how Perry was always wanting to protect the ones he loved, but it also made him sad since it made him remember about being disowned by his family.

"Hey, Platyborg.

It's good to see you again.

Do your kids know you're here?" Perry said.

The cybernetic platypus was silent, after hearing Perry mention his kids, as he didn't really think about them right now, but he was unaware that a single tear had fallen.

Doof decided he'd tell Perry what was going on with Platyborg later, as they were decorating the tree, but Vanessa saw Platyborg watching curiously, and knew he had stuff on his mind.

But she laughed, seeing her Dad upside down in tinsel, like Perry had trapped him, as she heard Platyborg laughing hysterically at this.

Perry was also surprised, as he had never heard the cybernetic platypus laugh or show signs of joy before, but was liking it.

He then unwrapped him, but Vanessa saw Perry bring out something from under his hat, which was a silver platypus ornament but tears were in Platyborg's eyes, knowing that was the one his kids had made, for him.

Perry wondered why Platyborg looked sad, seeing it as he thought it would've made him happy, but hated seeing his friends sad.

"We need to talk, Perry.

In the lab.

Vanessa, can you whip up some hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad." she answered.

Perry then saw her go into the kitchen, but was worrying about Platyborg, but Doof trusted the cybernetic platypus not to do anything while they were in the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the 2nd Dimension, Alt Doof was busy working on his latest scheme, the Christmas-inator designed to bring misery to Christmas in the 1st Dimnsion, as he hated Christmas, but was more angry at Platyborg rejecting him.

But he didn't care, as soon his plan would succeed and everybody would know what it would feel like to have a lousy Christmas, as he was cackling like a lunatic.

* * *

"He was disowned, Doofy?" Perry asked Doof.

They were in Doof's lab, which was also decorated for the holidays but Perry was feeling bad, hearing how Platyborg was hated and feared by everybody in the 2nd Dimension after Alt Doof's defeat, but stunned that Platyborg's family had disowned him.

"Yes, Yes he was.

I feel so bad for him, so I let him stay.

But my alter self has me worried, Perry.

He even had Platyborg scared." Doof replied.

Perry nodded, determined to foil Alt Doof, but he wanted to make Platyborg feel better, as Christmas was the time for family and he didn't have any, making Perry sad.

But they then heard something smash, as Perry went to check it out, seeing Platyborg in the living room, but saw one of the ornaments had smashed, but it was the one Alt Phineas and Ferb had made for him.

Doof then cleaned up the mess, as Vanessa walked in, carrying a tray with mugs of hot chocolate, but saw Platyborg agitated, but he calmed down, hearing her voice.

Perry then saw Platyborg nuzzle Vanessa's lap, which was cute but he saw her getting sleepy, as she was going to bed but Platyborg followed her.


	4. Sharing A Little Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Nattymc for reviewing and like your idea, but it destroys Christmas spirit.**

**But Vanessa and Perry are teaching Platyborg about Christmas.**

* * *

Vanessa was sitting on her bed, reading one of her favourite books at this time of year, A Christmas Carol but was stunned seeing Platyborg in her room.

"I-I couldn't sleep, Vanessa.

I was having bad dreams, about Alt Doof." he told her.

She then hugged him, as he came onto the bed, as he was lying beside her, but was listening to Vanessa read the story.

He liked the story, especially the spirits of Christmas Past, Present and Future, but she was rubbing his back letting him eat Christmas cookies.

"These are very good, Vanessa.

Did you make them?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I did.

My Dad and I bake them every year, since I was little but we both love Christmas, as it's a peaceful time." she told him.

Platyborg was curious, hearing her mention Christmas, as he wanted to learn more about the holiday.

Vanessa understood, smiling as she was drinking warm milk, but let the cybernetic platypus drink some

She smiled, seeing milkon his bill but had an idea, grabbing a snowglobe, which was also a music box, as Doof had made it for her, when she was little.

She then turned the key at the bottom of it, as Santa Claus is Coming to Town was playing, as snow flew around, but she saw him getting sleepy and couldn't help but smile.

"Sweet dreams, Platyborg." she said kissing his forehead.

She liked having him around, as he was like the little brother she'd always wanted.

A yawn escaped her, as she decided to sleep.

* * *

Perry sighed, as he was wearing blue slipper socks, as it was the middle of the night and he needed something to drink and shake off nightmares he'd been having about Alt Doof but was making hot chocolate for himself.

The quietness soothed the teal furred male, as he was using the microwave to make hot chocolate, as he loved this stuff as Phineas had let him drink some, after being too hyper to sleep last week.

His highly trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps and was ready to strike but relieved, seeing it was just Doof but he looked scared.

"You had a bad dreams too, huh" he asked using the translator.

"I'm just worried about things, like Platyborg." he told him.

Perry understood, as he gave him his mug, as he was making another but he saw Doof getting sleepy, thanks to the power of hot chocolate.

He then picked him up, using his strength, but carrying him to the living room, but placed a blanket over him.

He then felt sleepy after drinking hot chocolate, but was lying on the blanket.

He then let sleep overtake him.

* * *

The next morning, Vanessa found Platyborg sitting under the Christmas tree but had some of her Christmas books, but she understood but smiled, seeing him reading the Nightmare before Christmas as it was her favourite book at this time of year.

She then went to have breakfast, seeing her Dad andd Perry making breakfast, as they were listening to Christmas music but Perry wondered where Platyborg was.

"He's in the living room, reading Christmas stories under the Christmas tree." Vanessa told him.

The teal furred male then was putting pancakes on a plate and was carrying coffee into the living room, as he wanted to bond with Platyborg since they had gotten off on the wrong foot in the 2nd Dimension.

He then entered the living room, but smiled seeing Platyborg under the Christmas tree, but he looked peaceful, reading but was stunned seeing Perry beside him, but was anxious.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Platyborg.

I'm not going to hurt you." he told him.

The cybernetic platypus wasn't sure, but he saw no anger or hate in Perry's eyes, so he let him stay, but hungry, as he went to get some breakfast, but came back carrying a tray of pancakes and coffee, but he sat under the tree.

He was smiling, while eating the pancakes, as they were delicious but was humming Christmas music, making Perry smile as it was cute, but was tempted to talk to him about Christmas.

"So you like the holidays, huh?" Perry asked him.

"I-I'm not sure, Perry.

This is my first Christmas in a really long while." he replied.

Perry understood, as he saw him reading the Grinch.

"That was Candace's favourite Christmas book." he said smiling.

But he was feeling bad about what could happen, if the Anti Christmas-inator wasn't destroyed, meaning Platyborg aand this entire dimension wouldn't have another Christmas.

"I hope this Christmas will be okay, Perry." he said.

He also wanted to give Platyborg some Christmas spirit.


	5. Defeating Alt Doof For Now

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Splatman for reviewing.**

**Alt Doof's hard at work on his Anti Christmas-inator, but in the 1st Dimension, Perry feels he has to destroy it now, before it ruins Christmas.**

* * *

Alt Doof was in his lair, still working on the Anti Christmas-inator, as he knew that Christmas Eve would be coming soon, and he wanted his evil device to be perfect.

The Anti Christmas-inator was designed to ruin Christmas by crushing Christmas spirit as the one eyed man hated the holiday, because it was about family.

Unlike his weaker 1st Dimension counterpart, he'd been raised in a shelter, but nobody had adopted him as a child, so as a child Christmas made him angry.

He was annoyed that his once loyal general, had defected to the good side, and had a heart again but he knew it would happen, which was why he'd erased Platyborg's memories in the first place.

"Soon, they'll understand!" he told himself cackling.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 1st Dimension, Perry had been woken up by Monogram, as he'd told him that there was a chance to ruin Alt Doof's plans before he used the Anti Christmas-inator on Christmas Eve and ruining the season for everybody.

That was something he wasn't prepared to let happen, especially as he'd told Platyborg it would be the greatest Christmas ever and an agent never lied, as he entered Doof's lab, finding the Other Dimension-inator, activating it.

The familiar green portal appeared, as he took a huge breath knowing this wasn't going to be easy but he had hope on his side, stepping through the portal but he could get back because he had the remote.

He then stepped through, but the gateway vanished.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, finding something, as it was collar with holly and leaves on it, making it Christmasy but made him smile, knowing one platypus had done this, but couldn't find him anywhere to thank him.

But he saw the Other Dimension-inator out, giving him thoughts, but decided not to tell Doof.

He hoped Perry would be safe, as his old master had a heart of stone.

He then went to join Vanessa at the table.

* * *

"I'm not letting you wreck my plans, Perry the Other Dimension Platypus!" Alt Doof screamed.

Perry had snuck into his lair, using stealth and was about to break the inator, but blasted it with a ray gun, but Alt Doof growled, seeing his new toy broken as Perry smirked triumphantly.

"You may have destroyed my inator, but there's more ways to ruin Christmas than an inator!" he snarled.

Perry understood why Platyborg had been afraid of him the other day, as this Doof had a heart of stone, but hoped he hadn't lost Choo-Choo again.

He then left, using the parachute but landed on the ground on his webbed feet, but hoped Platyborg wasn't too worried about him, along with Doof, pulling out the remote.

A portal then opened, leading back to his dimension, going through it.

The portal closed, after he appeared back in his Doof's apartment but relieved hearing Doof singing loudly and off key to the Christmas music on the radio, as he entered, but saw Platyborg hug him tight.

"Why did you go, to the 2nd Dimension?

I-I was scared, in case Alt Doof got ya." he said letting go.

Perry understood, but smiled seeing the cybernetic platypus was wearing the collar.

"I went there on urgent orders, Platyborg.

But I took care of his inator, no sweat.

I see you're wearing the collar." he said.

Platyborg's angry scowl turned into a small smile, hearing Perry say that.

"Thanks, for that.

I didn't know you cared." he told him.

"Of course I care, Platyborg." he replied.

Doof noticed an nasty scratch on Perry's paw but was tending to it, but Platyborg was watching curious, as he saw that Doof was helping Perry, by caring about him.

He was eating pancakes, but had icing over his bill, as Doof had put green frosting on them to make them look special.

But Vanessa was going out, as she had her Dad's Christmas list, but wanted to get a few gifts for Platyborg, as he was learning about Christmas all over again.

"I can't come, Vanessa?" Platyborg said.

"Nope, as I have special shopping to do." shre answered.

Platyborg understood, but was glad both Doof and Perry were still here.


	6. Enjoying The Snow

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry's introducing the joys of snow to Platyborg, while Vanessa is out Christmas shopping and Doofy is working on things.**

* * *

Doof saw that Platyborg was very quiet, but was looking out the window at the falling snow but was curious as he'd never seen snow in a long while.

"Whatcha ya doing, bro?" Perry asked him.

"Looking at the white stuff falling from the sky, Perry.

It's beauitful" he told him.

Perry then had an idea, as Vanessa had asked him to keep Platyborg company, while she was out Christmas shopping, and the snow was a great idea to distract him.

Platyborg was confused, seeing Perry wrap a scarf around his neck, but grabbed a snowboard along with a sled.

"Let's go outside, bro." he told him.

He then followed him out of Doof's apartment, but decided to leave Doof alone, as he was wrapping gifts.

He then entered the elevator followed by Platyborg, but was very quiet.

Perry knew he was still adjusting to living in this dimension, but had a feeling he was enjoying it and were heading to Danville Park, hoping that Phineas and Ferb were having fun.

"Come on, Platyborg, let's go have fun." he said.

Platyborg agreed, as he had a smirk on his bill.

* * *

Platyborg was laughing, as Perry had gotten him into a snowball fight, after showing him to make snowballs,, but heard Phineas laughing as one of Perry's snowballs had hit him in the face, but Platyborg was hiding under a snowbank.

"Hey, boy, I see you're having fun.

Isn't Platyborg with you?

Ferb and I saw him, a while ago." Phineas said.

Perry was nervous not finding the cybernetic platypus wasn't there, but heard metallic chattering, as he was buried under the snow, but Phineas saw Perry preparing to dive under the snow, as he unwrapped the scarf.

"Stay here, guys.

I'll get him." Perry advised them.

Phineas would've used an invention he and Ferb had invented, but knew Perry had to be the one to get Platyborg out of the snow drift, as they were friends, sort of.

The red head hoped Perry would be okay, but felt the snowy ground shake a little, as they saw the end of a grappling hook shoot out, as it attached to an nearby tree, as Perry was flying out of the snow, as Platyborg followed him, using his wings.

"Perry, you're okay!" Phineas said hugging the shivering platypus.

Platyborg felt cold, but had Perry's scarf wrapped around his neck.

"I'll be fine, guys.

Come on, Platyborg.

Let's go have fun." he told him.

Phineas watched them leave, but was worried about Perry, as he wasn't wearing a scarf, and could possibly catch cold, as they decided to use their transporter to go back to their grandparent's cabin, before their parents were worried.

They hoped Perry was okay, until they got back.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Doof saw both Perry and Platyborg return from being outside, but heard Perry sneezing a lot, and not himself, but he had a very bad feeling seeing Platyborg wearing his frenemy's scarf.

"Let's get some hot chocolate, which should warm you guys up." he said.

Platyborg saw Perry still shivering, as they weren't outside, but he was concerned now, placing a metallic paw on his friend's head.

"You should lie down, Perry.

You might've caught something because you helped me." he told him.

"I'm fine, bro." he said coughing slightly and was swaying back and forth.

Platyborg saw him looking woozy and fell onto the couch making him scared, yelling for Doof's help.

"Wow, poor Perry.

He looks terrible, but we should take him to the vet." he told him.

Perry shook his head in reply, as he hated the vet, but Doof picked him up gently, but was leaving at once, as Perry was too weak to break out of his grip, but Perry's eyes closed in sleep, as Doof left Platyborg in charge, until he got back.

Platyborg hoped that Perry would be okay, as they might need his help, if Alt Doof might strike.


	7. Telling Him About Christmas

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviewed and faved it.**

**Doofy's helping Perry get better, but Alt Doof is planning to ruin Christmas like taking over the North Pole and holding Santa hostage.**

**I know that Perry and the others will stop him and save Christmas.**

* * *

Doof was anxious, as he was sitting in the vet's waiting room, as he knew that Perry was in his arms, but he was deep asleep, as he was hoping Perry's kids wouldn't be mad.

He then heard the nurse call him, as he entered but heard Perry coughing slightly, as the vet enteredthe teal furred male frowning.

"You must be looking after Perry, while his owners aren't in town, huh?" she asked him.

Doof nodded in agreement, as he saw her preparing an needle to give Perry a shot, but he knew how his frenemy hated shots.

"It's gonna be okay, Perry.

This'll help you feel better, along with medicine.

We're gonna need Agent P, if my alter self strikes." he whispered.

A small smile was on his bill, but whimpered feeling pain, as the needle had went in his arm, but relaxed when it came out.

Doof then listened to the vet, as she was telling him how to give Perry the medicine.

He then left the vet's office with a prescription and Perry in his arms, but he heard him coughing.

"Come on, buddy.

We're going now, after I get your medicine." he told him.

Perry nodded, as he buckled himself into the passenger seat of Doof's car but was resting his head on the back of the seat.

Doof then left the vet's office.

But he hoped Alt Doof wasn't trying anything crazy, since Agent P was needing to foil the cold germs in his body first.

* * *

In the 2nd Dimension, Doof was planning to ruin Christmas, but needed the Other Dimension-inator, as he had it, but needed to go to the 1st Dimension, but was heading to the North Pole, to get his plan to work, as he'd been watching knew he was ill, so that gave him enough time to take over the North Pole.

He then fired the Other Dimension-inator up, as a familiar green portal appeared, leading to to the 1st Dimension, but went through.

* * *

Platyborg was watching Christmas movies in Doof's living room, but the Gothic young adult knew he was curious about Christmas, but knew that she needed to answer questions he had about the hoilday, but he was curious about Santa.

"He's very legendary, Platyborg.

On Christmas Eve, he flies around the entire world, giving gifts to good people, who're on his Nice list, but punishes naughty people, by putting coal in their stockings." she said/.

Platyborg got nervous, hearing that as he had a feeling he was on the bad list, as he helped Alt Doof, but Vanessa knew Santa was very forgiving.

""We leave out milk and cookies for him.

Every morning at Christmas, Dad would wake me up early, and we'd play in the snow, until Mom woke up.

But I really want this Christmas to be special for him, as I'll be going back to college after the holidays, meaning Dad will be depressed." she told him.

Platyborg understood, as wanted Vanessa to stay after the holidays, as he liked her, but Vanessa had a boyfriend, Ferb.

She had an idea for an extra present to give Platyborg for Christmas, so he would feel better when she left for college, after Winter Break.

She then saw her Dad return with Perry, but Vanessa was helping him bring in the few bags, but he had an idea about what he wanted for Christmas, knowing that people wrote letters to Santa, but would wait until they were asleep.

But he was anxious, as he heard Perry coughing slightly, as he heard that the teal furred male had an nasty cold, but he might tell Perry what he wanted for Christmas, as he saw that Doof was going out, but knew he was going Christmas shopping, but Vanessa was going out with her friends.

She then left Perry in the metallic platypua's care, as she was wearing a black and purple parka, that had fake fur on it, but left.

Platyborg then put on the Grinch, as he really liked the story, but was eating cookies.

He was singing Welcome Christmas softly, but unaware Perry had heard him, but couldn't help smiling but saw him writing a letter, knowing Vanessa had told him about Christmas.

"Whatcha ya asking for, for Christmas?" Perry asked weakly.

"If I tell, will it come true?" he asked him.

Perry nodded in reply.

"I-I asked for Doofy and Vanessa to have a good Christmas, as Doofy needs it.

Along with other things." he told him.

Perry couldn't help but smile, as Platyborg was veing sweet, and hoped it would come true.

He knew that Perry was sick, and would need time to recover from his cold, but that was time enough to take over the North P


	8. Framing Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Alt Doof has kidnapped Santa, pinning it on Platyborg but Perry and Doof will help him out.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and faved.**

* * *

Alt Doof smiled, as he appeared at the North Pole seeing it was a quaint village, but wanted to kidnap Santa to ruin Christmas, but pin it on Platyborg since he'd betrayed him and had a heart.

He saw Nutcracker guards , but were activated, as Alt Doof was sneaking into Santa's bedroom and placed a transporter shackle on him, sending the jolly giftbringer to his lair in the 2nd Dimension.

He then made it look like Platyborg did it, putting Platyborg's plush of himself, but he heard footsteps

It was some of Santa's elves, wearing night vision goggles, but Alt Doof smirked, getting away, and using the transporter to get back to his lair in the 2nd Dimension.

"Hmm... it looks like somebody's been naughty.

We need to use this note to determine who took our boss." one told them.

They saw the note had a drawing of Platyborg, but saw he was on the Naughty list, but they had to move.

* * *

Meanwhile in the 1st Dimension, Platyborg was snowboarding with Perry, as they wanted to do it for a while, but they then saw candy cane ropes tie Platyborg up, making Perry cautious as he put on his fedora, as Platyborg needed Agent P's help, but his hazel eyes widened seeing elves, knowing one person who used elves at this time of year.

"Where's Santa, robopus?" he heard one ask Platyborg.

Perry saw the cybernetic platypus whimper, as he was scared but had to straighten things out.

"He doesn't have Santa, guys." he told them.

The elves knew Perry was on their boss's Extr Nice list, and wanted to know why they thought Platyborg would take Santa.

"I believe Platyborg, guys.

But let me see the note you guys found, as it could help." Perry told him.

One of the elves handed him the note, but Perry's eyes darkened, seeing it was Alt Doof, as he was ripping up the note, as Platyborg understood.

"I know where Santa is, guys.

My former master captured him." he told him.

Perry smiled, as they untied him.

He then hugged him.

"tHANKS, pERRY.

yOU ROCK." HE SAID.

"dON'T MENTION IT, pLATYBORG.

i ALWAYS HELP MY FRIENDS." HE TOLD HIM.

pLATYBORG THEN REALISED THEY NEEDED TO COME UP WITH A PLAN, GOING BACK TO dOOF'S/


	9. The Naughtinator

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and the gang are going to stop Alt Doof from ruining Christmas for everybody, but maybe there's a reason for why Alt Doous is doing this.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Doof was stunned seeing elves in his house, and along with hearing that his alter se;f had done the worst thing on the holidays, kidnapping Santa and blaming it on Platyborg.

He needed to come up with a plan decvious enough to foil Alt Doof but yet save Christmas for everybody, but then Perry remembered something, as he knew what Alt Doof was building.

"He's building or rebuilding hiAnti-Christmas-inator, able to ruin the holidays for everybody, but we can't let that happen.

Christmas is a wonderful, magical time of year that nobody should destroy, and it's time Alt Doof learnt that." he told them as Platyborg agreed.

He'd only learnt about this holiday recently, but was determined to save it as he loved the spirit of the holiday but was a little nervous about facing his master.

"Don't worry, Platyborg, he's not getting away with it." pERRY TOLD HIM.

Doof was curious about what his frenemy was thinking, as he asked him to make a virus to destroy the Anti-Christmas-inator, but the elves thought it was a good idea.

"I'll try, guys.

There's no way my alter self is ruining my fave holiday!" he said.

Perry smiled, knowing this was true, as he saw Vanessa drinking hot chocolate and being quiet.

She agreed that what Alt Doof was doing wasn't right, and had an idea, but hoped her Dad could foil him the way Perry foiled him everyday.

But Perry knew two certain somebodies who could fight Alt Doof like him, getting out his teleporteras he was dialling his amazing Doof smiled.

He knew Perry's kids were the best inventors in the Tri-State Area.

He then saw them appear, but Platyborg smiled, knowing they could help as he heard Perry explain the situation, and they were willing to help.

* * *

Meanwhile Alt Doof had went to the North Pole but had left Santa in his lair in the 2nd Dimension, as he planned to take over but was making the Nutcracker guards in his image, but was looking forward to taking over the holiday, but had made the other elves his servants.

"Soon, Christmas will be mine and nobody will stop me!" he cackled.

He would make sure people like him wouldn't be left out.

He then hoped nobody like his 1st Dimension self would stop him.

But this time he was prepared.

* * *

Doof was working on something that would destroy the Anti-Christmas-inator in his lab, but Platyborg was eating fruitcake, as he couldn't get enough of the figgy stuff, but Perry was grossed out by the fact his 2nd Dimension self liked it.

"Ease up on that stuff, Platyborg.

It's radioactive!" he said.

"Well maybe to you, Perry.

But when you're like me, you can't get enough." he told him.

Perry was seeing him drink eggnog which was a crime against platypi nature, but he knew that maybe they could force Alt Doof to drink spoiled eggnog, as Platyborg laughed, as eggnog came out of his nose.

Doof thought it was cute, as Platyborg was licking his bill, but was taking a photo of it.

Perry saw him smile, as he knew that Alt Doof was probably ruining the North Pole, but he was going there to scare his former master as he had an Naughty-inator that would turn him nicw forever.

Doof had made it, knowing that this was a better idea than destroying him or arresting him.

Perry then went after him, to make sure he didn't get hurt.


End file.
